


Sordid Impulses

by TehRevving



Series: Tall, Dark and Kennylicious [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Camera goes up a Butt, Crack, Happy Birthday, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Prompto can't wait to get some time alone with his tall, dark and handsome paramour.Happy Birthday Sunshine BoyPrompto x Kenny Crow, Promken Crack. Camera Sex. I don't know why I did this again





	Sordid Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> So, as per tradition Prompto gets his turn with our favourite winged babe.
> 
> Enjoy

Fuck it was wrong but he just couldn’t help himself, it had taken ages but Prompto had finally managed to slip away from the rest of the group and their hotel room in Lestallum with the flimsy excuse of wanting to take an evening walk. Gladio the bastard had wanted to come with him but after a fair amount of flustered excuses from the blond he managed to get out of there on his own.

Prompto had a date you see, well, maybe not a date as such but he had made plans to see someone that he simply could not afford to miss. He made his way through the streets of Lestallum, heart pounding in anticipation for what he had planned; his bag slung over his shoulder containing all the important elements he would need for the night. Fuck, he had to stop thinking about it or else it would probably all end too soon.

Prompto made his way to the alley where he was meeting his tall, dark and handsome paramour almost shaking in anticipation; he knew he couldn’t chicken out now. 

Prompto turned the corner and had to stifle a gasp as he saw him, standing there in all his black and green glory, the gorgeous shine of his wings, the soft looking fabric of his shirt. Those lifeless dark eyes that drew you in, made it impossible to think about anything else but him. Fuck, Prompto could feel himself getting hard already, his cock pressing against his sinuous thigh. Shit he couldn’t wait.

The crow in front of him gave out a cawww and beckoned Prompto forward. He went willinly into the Crow’s embrace, rubbing his cheek against the soft skin of the crows head as fake feathers caressed his skin. It felt incredible, the roughness of the feathers, the stretch and flex of the wire holding the wings in shape; the give of the mask under his cheek. Prompto could hardly take it and before he realised what he was doing was rummaging around in his bag for what he wanted, for the real reason why he was here.

He pulled out his camera, an old one of course; not his new prized possession but something he didn’t mind being used for this purpose. He handed it to the crow who looked down at it with those lifeless eyes. Kenny took it from him and stepped away from Prompto, motioning with those gorgeous wings. Prompto knew exactly what he wanted and so, hastily undid his belt. Moaning at the fowl sound of the metal against metal as he struggled to get it open, struggled to pull his pants down enough to expose himself to this gorgeous dark avian.

The crow cawed in approval and impatience as Prompto bent down in front of him, exposing the glistening ring of his pre-prepared ass to his dark, feathered god. There was a slide of soft felt as Kenny ran a wing tip over Prompto’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart and inspecting in between. 

Kenny slapped Prompto’s ass and fuck is Prompto could help the moan that escaped his lips. Fuck, Prompto wanted to be absolutely “flocked” by this bird, but alas that wasn’t what he had signed up for and this would be far, far more rewarding. 

Prompto moaned, he couldn’t help it as he felt a gentle pressure against his tight hole, the camera; fuck yes. The blunt corner of the camera pressing against his hole, teasing as it slowly began to press inside.

Prompto felt absolutely stuffed as the camera slowly made it way further and further up his ass. His gorgeous black and green dominatrix was being so good, cawing out praise in that incredible voice; rubbing a silky, soothing wing against his back, his thighs and his ass in order to keep him grounded. 

It felt like an age before the camera finally slipped fully inside Prompto’s ass. Fuck, the feeling of being so full was incredible; he stayed still, not wanting to move just in case something went wrong, even though he knew the camera strap was hanging obscenely out of his ass he didn’t want to risk anything. 

The crow walked around him, walked himself in front of Prompto and placed the oh so perfect bulge of his crotch in front of his face. Prompto wanted to reach out and lick it, to take that sexy, sexy stockinged cock into his mouth and make his crow caw in delight but he knew better. Waiting like a good boy until the crow raised up a dark wing tip to show the object it was holding, a simple button.

The crow pressed the button and Prompto felt the vibrations deep in his ass as the shutter of his camera went off and fuck, he couldn’t contain himself and came in his pants without warning, moaning.

The crow looked down at him with endearment in those lifeless eyes and pressed the shutter again. Prompto was so fucking glad that he had done this, so glad he had managed to get away from that musty hotel room and be here with his one true love, his Kenny Crow.


End file.
